parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Brian
Beauty and the Brian is a parody of the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Cast Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Belle Brian Griffin (Family Guy) as The Beast Clint Mousewood (Fievel's American Tails) as Prince Adam Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Gaston Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Lefou Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Lumiere Jaq (Cinderella) as Human Lumiere Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)as Cogsworth Gus (Cinderlla) as Human Cogsworth Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)as Mrs. Potts Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Human Mrs. Potts Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Chip Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Human Chip Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) as Fifi the Featherduster Mary (Cinderella)as Human Fifi Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as The Wardrobe Pal (Arthur) as Sultan Nana (Peter Pan) as Dog Sultan Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Stove Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) as The Peddler Woman Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as The Enchantress Tiger (An American Tail) as Philippe Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Maurice Bridget (An American Tail), Molly (Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer), Gadget Hackwrench (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as The Bimbettes Reed Daley (An American Tail) as The Baker Dr. Dithering (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as The Bookseller Manhattan Mice (An American Tail), other An American Tail mice characters, and other mice characters as Villagers Grasping (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Professor D'Arque Various Cartoon Characters as Other Enchanted Objects Junkyard Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) as The Wolves Scenes Beauty and the Brian Part 1: Prologue Beauty and the Brian Part 2: "Tanya" Beauty and the Brian Part 3: Tanya Meets Tony Beauty and the Brian Part 4: Papa's Invention Beauty and the Brian Part 5: Papa Gets Lost Beauty and the Brian Part 6: Papa Goes Inside the Castle Beauty and the Brian Part 7: Tony Proposes to Tanya/"Tanya (Reprise)" Beauty and the Brian Part 8: Tanya Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the Brian Part 9: Tanya's New Home Beauty and the Brian Part 10: "Tony" Beauty and the Brian Part 11: Tanya Meets Kanga, Roo, and Miss Kitty Beauty and the Brian Part 12: Tanya is Being Difficult Beauty and the Brian Part 13: Tanya Leaves Her Room/Tanya Meets Tigger and Rabbit Beauty and the Brian Part 14: "Be Our Guest" Beauty and the Brian Part 15: Exploring the West Wing/Tanya Finds the Magic Rose Beauty and the Brian Part 16: Tanya Runs Off/Brian Fights the Junkyard Dogs Beauty and the Brian Part 17: Tony Plans A Scheme with Grasping Beauty and the Brian Part 18: Something Special for Tanya ("Something There") Beauty and the Brian Part 19: Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") Beauty and the Brian Part 20: A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") Beauty and the Brian Part 21: Brian Sets Tanya Free Beauty and the Brian Part 22: Tony's Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") Beauty and the Brian Part 23: The Castle Under Attack Beauty and the Brian Part 24: Brian vs. Tony Beauty and the Brian Part 25: Transformation/Happy Ending Beauty and the Brian Part 26: End Credits Category:Cartoonfan009 Films